Wireless networks are frequently used in industrial process control systems. For example, sensors could provide measurements over a wireless network, and actuators could receive control signals over the wireless network. The wireless network may include interconnected network devices such as field device access points (FDAPs), wireless field devices (also known as wireless field instruments), and wireless device managers (WDMs).
A wireless network in an industrial facility often supports wireless devices that operate in accordance with a single wireless communication protocol. A conventional wireless network typically requires extensive hardware modifications in order to support wireless devices compatible with alternative communication protocols. Thus, additions or replacements of wireless devices in a particular industrial facility are typically allowed only if the new devices are compatible with an existing wireless communication protocol used in the industrial facility.